The Interviews
by mariteri
Summary: Dr. Cal Lightman is hired to interview Darcy Lewis and others who work on the fringes of the Avengers team. He just maybe in for more than he counted on. Rated T to cover my bases.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer—I do not own the Avengers, Lie to Me, or any of the characters therein. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys off the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Hello! Here we are again with another fanfiction. I made a change of pace, as it were, and Hermione is taking a vacation for this one. I hope you like it!**

 **Please read, enjoy, and review!**

 **…**

 **Chapter One**

 ** _The First Interview_**

Cal kept watch on the young woman in the glass box that served as interrogation. The United States government wanted several people that dealt with the members of the Avengers to be interviewed to see if they were in any way subversive. It was decided to start with whom they referred to as low persons on the totem pole. Darcy Lewis was a former Political Science major now scientist wrangler. She primarily worked for Dr. Jane Foster. The woman she worked for was considered to be the quintessential absent minded professor and over all mad scientist until the arrival of Thor several years before. Darcy Lewis had been there for it as well, as she had been trying to get her six science credits by interning for the good doctor.

"What do you think of her?" he asked Gillian absently, as he watched as Miss Lewis was listening to her iPhone as she was texting someone named Jarvis.

"From what little interaction I've had with her, she reads honest," his partner told him. "Sarcastic, relies on her humor to get through stressful situations—such as this." She smiled. "Reminds me a bit of you."

Blinking he asked, "How so?"

"She's smart. A lot smarter than she shows to the people around her and she reads people—I wouldn't doubt it in the least if she were a natural."

"Really?" he breathed, watching the woman as she let out a crack of laughter and typed a reply quickly back to Jarvis. "I'm going in."

"Good luck," Gillian said, making him look over to her in confusion. "Shield and the Federal agencies may have thought of her as the weak link, but I don't think so."

"How so?" he asked her.

"Just do the interview and you'll see what I mean." She motioned over to the door. "Go get her, tiger."

…

Darcy had been texting Jarvis in order to keep calm. J could always have her laughing and at ease. Clint had offered to go with her, as did Nat and Jane. Natasha assured her that they would be keeping a close eye on her and Tony had told her that if she didn't get back in time to make them brunch, he'd sue them.

"Sue them over a late brunch? Now that's the definition of an empty lawsuit and the reason why legitimate claims are constantly being torpedoed out of court," she told him before kissing his cheek and telling him to behave while she was out.

"I always behave," he assured her.

To which Pepper told him, "Yes, poorly, but you do behave." She looked over to Darcy. "Are you sure you don't want one of the lawyers to go with you?"

She nodded. "It's a sign of stress and will make them all the more suspicious as to what I may be hiding."

The opening and closing of the door snapped her out of her thoughts, as she looked up to see a averaged height man with brown hair that looked like he ran it through with his fingers more than once that morning as a way to neaten himself up. His sharp blue eyes took her in at the same time that she was looking him over. There was something vaguely familiar about the man, having her wondering if she had a science teacher that looked like him. She absently tugged the ear buds out of her ears, wrapping the cord around her phone.

"See everything you needed to see before coming in?" Darcy asked him, as she put her phone away in her purse.

"You've been interrogated before?" he asked her, as he sat down across from her.

"I cannot confirm or deny that," she replied casually, looking around. "Nice digs."

He frowned at that, as he couldn't seem to get a read on the young woman at all. True, she read honest, but usually he was able to pick up whether or not the person he was speaking to was nervous or not. But no, there wasn't anything to indicate fear.

She let out a quiet laugh. "Uh, you know after the whole dark elves invading London thing, this feels like a cake walk."

He blinked at her. "Dark elves?"

"That alien invasion in England? I was there for that on the front lines," she told him. "There was the giant robot from Asgard in New Mexico business too, but I wasn't actually fighting that time. I was helping with the evacuation."

"That's good to know," he drawled. "Tell me about yourself, Miss Lewis."

"What do you want to know?" she asked him, resting her chin into the cup of her palm as she rested her elbow on the table. "I'm incredible. There's not much about me that isn't awesome."

"And modest too," he said casually, but she heard the dryness in his tone that had her laughing.

"Yeah that too," she murmured. "I'm a big ball of awesome wrapped in crazy and iced in humble." When he blinked at her, she told him, "And I have an incredible bod to boot. If that don't scream winner, I don't know what does."

"Do you mean anything you just said?" he inquired.

"Just the stuff about being awesome and having a killer body. The other stuff is just to keep everyone off balance. Which from what I can see of you is working like a charm."

"Right." He stood up and leaned over her, saying in a hard voice. "I could get you fired if you don't cooperate, Miss Lewis."

She grinned. "You haven't read my file!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

"I don't work for the U.S. Government or Shield, Dr. Lightman. I work for Tony Stark and the only person that can or cannot fire me is the CEO Pepper Potts. And not a single thing you or anyone else can say will get my ass canned," she told him. "And the person that set that up was Tony Stark himself." He sat down at those words.

"You're being honest," he breathed.

She nodded. "Yes."

"But you can lie just as easily?"

She nodded again. "I'm cooperating, Dr. Lightman. Whether or not you like what I have to say that's a whole different ball of wax." She smiled at him. "Now was that everything or did you have some real questions for me to answer?"

"You swear…"

"Every damn day," she interrupted him, gaining her a flat look.

"Do you swear that what you're about to tell me is the truth?"

"No," she answered. "I can't, as a lot of what you could ask me is deep dark secret stuff that could have us both tossed into a cell about the size of this room. But if it means anything, I'll tell you what I can."

His lips pinched at those words, before he muttered, "Tell me about your childhood."

She was silent a moment before telling him, "I didn't have much of one. I went from foster home to foster home. I made some friends along the way. Lost some too. But that's fairly typical growing up."

"Were you ever abused?"

Frowning she asked him, "What does that have to do with anything going on with my work?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again as he saw how she was closing in on herself in a minor way. Her arms moved to be crossed loosely in front of her chest. Yes, there had been some abuse, but to what level was unknown and she wouldn't be speaking of it anytime soon.

"So do tell," he said. "What's it like to work for a bunch of superheroes?"

She thought it over. "The same as working for just about anyone else, I suppose…" Just then her phone rang, she looked to see who it was. Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "Sorry. I have to take this." She answered it with, "No, I'm not done yet, Tony."

"I want my brunch, Lewis," he told her. "I'm starved."

"I left you two bags of blueberries and a couple of bags of those salted organic nuts on your work bench," she told him.

"I'm at my work bench and there's nothing here."

"First of all, I know you're in Pepper's office. I can hear her in the background speaking with that man from Hong Kong and she's only been doing that at her office. Second of all, I hear you sucking things out from between your teeth, so you must be eating something. What? I don't know, but you're eating. I'll be done here before you know it. Now I'll talk to you later. The man across from me is looking at me funny. Bye!" She hung up on Tony protesting and smiled over to Cal. "Tony Stark. He likes brunch to be on time."

"I'm sure," he murmured. "So you could tell that he was lying?"

"He was breathing, wasn't he?" she asked.

"So he lies all the time?"

"Yes and no," she corrected herself. "In the stuff that matters? No, he's what many would think of as too honest for his and everyone else's good. But if we're talking about getting his brunch when he wants it? Oh yes he will lie like a rug."

"What's being too honest?"

"Like when he told everyone that he was Iron Man? That would be a prime example of Tony being too honest." Relaxing she said, "From what I heard, he was given a perfectly good alibi that he just tossed away because he didn't feel like using it. Agent iPod thief wasn't a happy camper about that, let me tell you."

"Agent iPod thief?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Long story there, but it's sufficient to say he took my damn iPod and right after I downloaded thirty new songs too!" Just then her phone rang again. Frowning she answered it with, "What's up, J?"

"Sorry to interrupt your meeting, but sir has gotten it into his head that if you could cook than surely he could as he is a genius…"

"No!" She stood up, grabbing her bag. "You lock down everything! The last time he thought that, he blew up my kitchen!"

"I'm trying my best, but you best get here as quickly as possible as sir is nearly through all of the block codes you set up to prevent this from happening again," Jarvis informed her.

"I'm going to need a ride!" she told him, as she rushed out of the interrogation room with Cal right on her heels.

"Sargent Barnes is on his way to your location as we speak and should be there within the next ten seconds, Miss Lewis," he told her, as she got to the front of the office building.

"We're not done, Miss Lewis!" Cal called out to her.

"We'll finish this later!" she yelled back at him just as Bucky stopped in front of her. "Bucky Bear!" She rushed over and kissed his cheek before getting on the bike behind him. The former Hydra assassin handed her a helmet to wear, watching Cal rather intensely the entire time. "We'll have to reschedule, Dr. Lightman! Sorry!" And they took off like a shot.

Gillian rushed over and joined Cal on the sidewalk. The question as to why Shield, of all people, should hire The Lightman Group came up all the more in Cal's mind as he had watched them taking off to what he figured must be the nearest airstrip. When he looked over to his business partner, he saw that she looked terrified.

"What?" he asked, looking around trying to see what frightened her.

"Do you know who that was Miss Lewis just drove off with?!" Gillian demanded.

Frowning he said, "Bucky Bear."

"James Buchanan Barnes," she told him. "Otherwise known as the Winter Soldier."

Thinking that over, Cal said, "No wonder he looked familiar." And he strolled back into the building with Gillian rushing quickly behind him.

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **And that's the first chapter away! Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think of the story. Take care and have yourselves a sparkly day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer—I do not own the Avengers, Lie to Me, or any of the characters therein. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys off the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Chapter Two**

 ** _The Second Interview_**

Instead of waiting to make an appointment, Cal went over to the Avengers Tower bright and early the next morning. He was shown up to the floor that was referred to as the common floor, where he found Darcy cooking breakfast. Without saying a word, Darcy poured him a coffee and placed the sugar as well as the creamer next to him. She went back to work whisking what looked to be pancake batter.

"So you make breakfast for everyone?" he inquired, as soon as he was finished preparing his morning brew.

"Team Science was up all night," she said. "I know as because the Metallica is still ringing in my ears from when I went to go check on them this morning."

Frowning he asked, "So you're making them breakfast?"

"No, I'm making everyone else breakfast, as I can't strangle Tony," she corrected him. "How is the coffee cake looking, J?"

"The cinnamon brown butter coffee cake is nearly finished baking, Miss Lewis," a British voice came out of nowhere and had Cal looking around to see who had spoken.

"That was Jarvis," Darcy told him, as she was coating the pan with nonstick spray.

"Where is he?" Cal asked her.

"Everywhere," she replied, as she started making the pancakes. "So we have an interview to finish, huh?" She flicked a look over to him, as she put down the bowl and took up the apples she had prepared earlier. She was placing some within pancakes she was making, before setting them aside as she waited for the cakes to cook. "I don't get it." Darcy looked over to Cal. "I've been a part of all this stuff since…Well, for a while now. And in all that time, I haven't done jack shit as far as giving away state secrets, intergalactic secrets, or any other sort of secrets I can think of." She pointed at him. "So why hire you?"

"Excellent question, Miss Thing!" Tony said, as he joined them. "Her famous apple pancakes!" He looked to Cal, as he served himself a coffee. "I must have really pissed her off this morning."

"You enjoy pissing her off," Cal said casually, sipping on his coffee.

"I enjoy pissing everyone off. Why should she be the exception?" Stark asked, looking him over. "Who are you?"

"Dr. Cal Lightman."

"The Human Lie Detector! I've heard of you," he said, as he went over to one of the chairs next to Darcy and sitting down. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look exactly like a man named Emil Blonsky?"

Darcy gasped, spinning around to face Cal. "That's who you reminded me of!" She looked over to Tony, adding, "But I was thinking more along the lines of my seventh grade science teacher." She turned over the pancakes, asking Cal, "Do you scare easily?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Is Bruce in the tower?" Darcy asked Tony, who nodded.

"He was supposed to be meeting up with someone, but it was canceled at the last minute by Mean Green. I think he mentioned something about being too tired to deal with Betty drama." He stole a slice of apple declaring, "Those two crazy kids still have more drama than a Mexican soap opera."

"Oh yeah, because your love life is just so normal," Darcy said dryly, serving up a plate of pancakes and handed it over to the billionaire next to her.

"Thank you, brat," he said, kissing her cheek and walked away.

"You're welcome!" she called out over to him, looking over to Cal. The man was watching her intently. "What?"

"Do I have to be worried about this Bruce that you've mentioned?"

"I don't know," she answered. "Bruce is pretty cool. It's the Hulk you have to worry about."

He blinked at her in confusion. "The Hulk? As in the eight or nine foot tall green man whose main vocabulary word is the word, 'Smash'?"

"That would be him," she said, nodding her head just as Bucky and Steve came out of the elevator. "Hey guys! Steve, can you be a sweetie and make the bacon for me?"

"You know I can, kiddo," he said with a grin, as he went over to the fridge to fetch the breakfast meat.

"Good morning, doll," the tall muscular raven haired man said, as he went over to where she was standing. "Who's the scholar?"

"Guys, this is Dr. Cal Lightman," she introduced him to the two men. "He's a human lie detector that they, meaning Shield and the Federal Government, hired to investigate the people on the fringe of the Avengers—namely me and my ilk." She smacked Bucky's hand when he tried to steal a pancake. "Wait for your plate!" She looked over to Steve. "Can you two hang out in the immediate area?" Steve stopped opening up the bacon wrapping, looking over to her with concern. "Just that the dude through no fault of his own looks exactly like Emil Blonsky. And seeing as Hulk only listens to the three of us…"

"Not to worry," Bucky assured her, kissing her head. "We'll be within range, even after we're done eating."

"Thanks, Bucky," she murmured, handing over the next plate of pancakes to him. "I saved you some of that caramel topping you love so much. It's in the fridge."

Smiling like a little boy, he rushed over to get the syrup.

Grinning herself by this time, she looked over to Cal. "So are you going to ask me any questions or are you going to just keep observing?"

"You are a very fascinating person," he said to her. "Honest, but can lie at the drop of a hat, if you wish, but you don't tend to unless it proves to be entertaining…" He tilted his head. "But something tells me that you would do so more to keep a person from being hurt."

"But you don't have evidence of this," Darcy said, serving up another plate of pancakes, only to say, "Jarvis, where is Jane?"

"Dr. Foster is still in her lab, Miss Lewis," he answered, making the young woman roll her eyes.

"Shut down the lab and tell her that her breakfast is served," she ordered.

"Yes, Miss Lewis." He paused. "She isn't happy."

"Tough cookies! Get her here! She didn't eat dinner last night. Jane got her way last night, but not now! Get her down here or so help her, I'm coming up there to get her personally! And if you think she wasn't happy before…"

"Darcy!" Jane yelled, as she came stomping into the kitchen.

Darcy cut a bite of the pancakes and went over to her. The moment Jane opened her mouth to yell at her, the younger woman shoved the food into her mouth.

"Chew," Darcy ordered, gaining her a glare even as she pulled the food free fork out of her mouth and put it on the plate. "If you insist on acting like a fool that doesn't know how to feed themselves, I'm going to treat you like one." She lifted Jane's hand, placing the plate into her hand. "Go to the table. The bacon is going to be done in a minute. Do you want any?"

Still glaring, Jane nodded and turned to walk over to the table in question to sit down to eat.

Darcy rolled her eyes, as she walked back over to the stove to pour more batter. "So, Doc, are we all crazy here or is it just me?"

Cal laughed.

"Want some more coffee, Dr. Lightman?" Darcy asked, as she was going about pouring some coffee in a large mug.

"Yes, I would." She refilled his mug and went back to work on the breakfast.

He took a sip of the brew and let out a hum of delight. "This coffee is amazing."

"One of the benefits of living with a billionaire is the best coffee money can buy," she said, as she went about pouring another three mugs of the brew. "Jarvis, alert the others that the coffee is done." She looked up to a vent. "Clint! Coffee! Please get Tasha!" She looked over to Steve. "Can you watch the pancakes as I get the coffee to Jane?"

"Sure," he answered, as he plated some of the bacon and held it out to her. "Here's some bacon for her."

"Thanks, Steve," she said, as she took the plate from him and took the food over to the scientist.

"…I don't care!" Darcy called back behind her. "Eat! You may have gotten away without doing it last night, but you know I won't let you go without a proper breakfast. That's our deal!" She got back over to the pancakes, muttering, "And to think my mom swears I don't know what having a child is like." This had Steve and Cal chuckling.

A toe-headed muscular man stepped into the kitchen along with a shapely redhead. Darcy handed a mug of coffee to both of them, saying, "Pancakes will be up in a minute. The maple syrup is over in the pantry…I think…"

"It is," the woman said quietly, studying Cal as she did so. "Dr. Cal Lightman."

"The lie detector?" The blond looked over to him. "Oh yeah." But then he frowned. "But that was supposed to happen at his offices, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," the redheaded woman said, looking more intently at Cal. "What are you doing here?"

"The first interview was interrupted," Darcy told them. "Personally, I think he's here to see how the other half lives." She studied Cal a moment. "Or maybe he was bored." She looked over to the man. "It's one of those. Whatever." She finished up another batch of pancakes and handed the plate over to Clint. "Bacon's over with Steve."

"Thanks, Darce," he said, going over to get some from the other man.

"He looks like Blonsky," the woman said.

"That isn't his fault, Tasha," Darcy told the woman. "I made some more of that strawberry vodka sauce. It's in the bottle marked 'touch at your own peril' in the fridge."

The redhead didn't smile, but the air seemed to change around her to be lighter. Once the pancakes, this time with no apples, were finished, Darcy handed them over to Tasha. The woman thanked her quietly, went to fetch the syrup, and to go eat at the dining table.

"What the hell…" The startled words had Darcy rushing over to the man in question.

"Hey, Bruce, I'd like you to meet Dr. Cal Lightman. No relation whatsoever to Emil Blonsky," Darcy introduced him to the scientist, who was standing there shivering as he stared at him.

"Dr. Lightman?" he breathed, even as another shudder went through him.

"Why don't you go to your meditation area and I'll bring you over some pancakes and your morning tea, okay?" Darcy murmured.

He looked over to Cal and nodded, saying, "That would be for the best. Thank you, Darcy."

"No problem, Doc," she murmured. "Want company later? You can explain the theory of almost everything again to me."

A small smile lit his face. "The book's name is The Theory of Everything."

"It has nothing about chocolate in there," she told him. "Or chocolate chip cookie dough. So it's only almost everything. You can't convince me otherwise."

"Yes that would be nice," he murmured, more at ease than he had been before and walked away to his mediation room.

Cal finished up his coffee, taking it over to the sink. Washing it out, he turned around to Darcy. "Thank you, Miss Lewis. This morning has been very enlightening."

"You don't want breakfast?" she asked, as she was serving up another plate.

"As much as I would love to, I have another appointment to get to this morning," he told her, waving goodbye to those there. "Thank you for all of your time."

Darcy watched him for a time, even as she was handing over the plate to Steve. "I wonder why he lied."

Steve looked towards the elevator where the man left. "I don't know."

"He lied?" Clint asked as he came over for a coffee refill. "About what?"

"The other appointment," she said, going over to the refrigerator and pulled out the vegan pancake batter she had made earlier. "Mind you, he's an excellent liar, but that time…" she worried her lower lip as she proceeded to pour the batter onto the hot griddle. "He was thinking about something else. It made him thoughtless as to his usual way he fibs."

"He figured something out," Natasha said, as she came over to put her plate, as well as Jane's. "Anything I can do?"

"Can you make Bruce's tea? I never get it right," Darcy told her.

"Of course," she said with a smile and did just that.

Meanwhile downstairs, Cal pulled out his cellphone and called the office.

"How did it go?" Gillian asked as soon as the pleasantries were out of the way.

"I do believe I now know why we were hired," he said to her. "Make an appointment with the man. I want to speak to him when I get back to D.C."

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **And there's another chapter finished, flying out on the Internet express. Thank you to everyone for taking the time to read this. You guys rock! Take care and, as always, stay extremely awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer—I do not own the Avengers, Lie to Me, or any of the characters therein. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys off the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Hello! And here we are already at the end of our journey. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following/favoriting. Enjoy the last chapter!**

 **…**

 **Chapter Three**

 ** _The Third Interview_**

General Thaddeus Ross paced the interview room, as Cal watched him from the outside of it. Gillian joined him a moment later, looking nervous.

"You shouldn't keep him waiting," she said quietly. "He's already been here an hour."

"I know, luv," he murmured. "But it's nothing less than keeping him off balance while we await our other visitor."

Cal went over and opened the door, entering the room. He went over and sat down, waiting for the other man to do the same.

Ross's eyes narrowed, as he went over and sat down across from him, undoing his jacket. "It's about time. I'm a busy man, Dr. Lightman…"

"Dr. Bruce Banner." Ross went silent, his eyes becoming unreadable even as a flash of disgust crossed his face at the name. "He's the reason why you insisted why we were hired." He leaned back. "That and because I have the look of a man named Emil Blonsky."

"I don't know what you're speaking about," Ross said, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"You see! That there just told me not only do you know whom I'm speaking of, but that you're distancing yourself from him!" Cal exclaimed. "Lie to yourself all you want, General, but you'll never be able to do so with me." He stood up, glaring at the man. "I look like Blonsky. Several at the Avenger's tower told me as much…" Now the other man looked interested in what he had to say. "Just how much were you hoping that Dr. Banner was going to hulk out?"

Ross's jaw went hard, but he said nothing.

But just then the door to the room opened and a tall black man wearing all black and an eye patch came into the room. He went over and sat down across from Ross.

"Imagine my shock when I received a phone call informing me that Shield hired the world famous Lightman Group to look into Darcy Lewis and several other support staff there tied to the Avenger's Initiative."

Ross was glaring now at Cal, not that he cared. "Needless to say that I made a few phone calls and every single one of the people I spoke to all told me the exact same thing…They in no way hired me or my people to look into the personnel surrounding the Avengers."

Ross glared at Fury, muttering, "You sonofvabitch. It belongs to the U.S. Military and you damn well know it!"

"So you sent a man that you knew would have Dr. Banner trying to break the tower and more than a few innocent people in order to get him back?" Fury asked him casually. "You'd rather have a broken man than allow us to help him control the beast as a free man?"

He got to his feet. "I don't have to listen to this shit!" he roared. "I'm a…" But just then several military MPs came into the interview room, surrounding Ross. "What is this?!"

Nick got to his feet and said, "You're under arrest for nine counts of fraud and several thousand counts of endangering lives."

"You can't prove anything," he snarled.

"Gillian, play the tape," Cal called out.

There was some static followed by, " _Yes, Dr. Lightman, we here at Shield are concerned about who are working with our people…_ " The audio was interrupted by Thaddaeus Ross roar of indignation.

"Stop it, Gillian!" came from Cal. "That was clearly you, General Ross, and seeing as you are in no way in charge of anything in regards to Shield or the Avengers, you are clearly guilty of fraud."

"You stupid ass!" Ross screamed even as he was taken into custody. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

Cal went over to him and hissed, "Made the world a better place without you in it."

Ross was screaming that none of them would get away with this, even as he was being dragged away in cuffs. Cal looked over to the director of Shield and was about to say something when they both heard a woman yelling.

"Hey, General Jackass!"

Both the men rushed out of the room to see Darcy Lewis surrounded by the Avengers, who were keeping the MPs at bay.

"You know, I was wondering why all this was happening. And for the most part, I was cool with it. I mean, Janie is all busy with the rainbow bridge and getting the big guy back. So outside of feeding her, I'm left to my own devices. Then it occurred to me right when Tony pointed out that Dr. Lightman looked like Emil Blonsky that you had to have your fingers in this mess." She went straight over to him and rammed her knee straight into his groin, dropping the man to his knees. "That's your first warning. Mess with me or my people again, and you'll be meeting my good friend, sparky the ball buster."

"You think…I'm scared of…a little girl," Ross sneered.

Two prongs hit his chest and he jolted as Darcy's Taser went to work. The man hit the ground, spasming as the electricity went through him.

"Of me? No, of me with my Taser? Oh hell yes!" she told him, disconnecting the wires and putting it back away in her purse. She looked over to Cal, who was watching her in shock. "After you've Tasered a god, generals are nothing." Ross was still twitching, as Darcy turned to the others. "Hey, guys, let's blow this pop stand! Who up for some pizza?! Tony's buying!"

"I don't know why I take this abuse from you, Lewis," Tony said, his voice teasing as he spoke.

"Because you worship the very quicksand I walk on," she told him, making him laugh. "And let's face it, my awesomeness knows no bounds." Laughter was the last thing they heard of the group, as the exited the offices.

Cal was chuckling, as he looked over to Fury. The Director of Shield nodded to him and started on his way after the MP's who were now carrying the general away. But Fury stopped, looking over to him.

"Out of curiosity, what did you think of Miss Lewis?"

"Off the record, I think she's a lovely young woman. Professionally, you'll have to pay me for any and all reports I'll be writing up in the near future, Director," the Brit answered.

Laughing, Fury walked away without another word.

Gillian went over to him and said, "It's moments like this I wish we weren't working out of Washington D.C., Cal."

Chuckling, he told her, "That's why I love it." Turning towards his office, he said, "Next case!"

 **The End**

 **…**

 **And there you have it! It's finished. I hope you guys liked it. Take care. And until next we meet, peace!**


End file.
